WWI story-Part1-Im Heimat ist das Glück
by MHDkr2
Summary: This is my first story of WWI. Contains German language. If you don't understand it, you can google it or just leave it. Make reviews and tell me if there's something wrong. This is non-political. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first WWI story. It takes place in Germany in 1914, and tells of a boy named David aged 25. He lives with his family in Frankfurt. Enjoy!

It's an normal sunny day in June in Frankfurt. David is with his friend Matthias buying new clothes from the nearby store. He has 5 marks to use, and Matthias 2. They want to buy new hats, because their old ones were flushed to an lake on an windy day. David finds an fine grey hat, and asks the price "Wie viel kostet das?" The seller answered "2 mark, bitte." I said to the seller "Ich kaufe das, hier, 2 mark." "Danke schön", the seller thanked. "Ich kaufe das auch" said Matthias. "Danke schön auch dich" thanked the seller again. "Auf wiedersehen" yelled David and Matthias when we exited the shop. The both were now heading back to their homes. David lived with his girlfriend Marie and Matthias with his family. They walked towards the centre, and separated after David went his own way. "Bis morgen" said David, and Matthias replied after.

When David got home, he opened the door and hanged his jacket and hat on the stand. Marie walked to David and hugged him. She after that asked "Wie war der Tag vergangen?" David answered "Gut, ich habe eine neue Hut gekauft." "Es sieht fein aus, wie viel hat es gekostet?" asked Marie. "Nur 2 mark." David said. "Es ist gut, komm zu essen" said Marie. David went for dinner. He listened to the radio meanwhile, and heared that there are some unrest in Europe. He said "Hoffentlich wird es keinen Krieg geben." Marie answered "Ja, und dann würden du in den Krieg ziehen." I answered "Auf jeden fall, es ist meine Pflicht, aber keine Sorge, es wird keinen Krieg geben." "Ja, wir haben Hochzeit in 3 monaten." said Marie. "Ja, ich heirate die schönste Frau, wie viel Glück ich habe." i answered. Marie blushed and kissed me, and said "Ich bin der Glückliche." I answered "Nein ich bin". Marie gasped and went to bed. She asked "Kommst du mit mir?" David answered "Nein, ich lese eine Weile." Marie went to the bed, and David followed after half an hour. Marie had already fallen asleep, and David did that too pretty fast.

 **This was the first part. Will there be any war? Read the next part!**


	2. Chapter 2

So heres the second part. I will do some parts still after this. Enjoy!

Me and Marie were on an train to Berlin. We wanted to have an little vacation in the heart of Germany. Marie had an good career as a photographer, and me as an geography teacher, so we were pretty rich. We could travel on the 1st class. Our train were now stopping at Erfurt. It would still take 8 hours from there to Berlin. Marie asked me "So ist es also möglich, jetzt mit dem Flugzeug zu reisen?" I answered "Ja, ich denke. Aber sie sind Komplex. Sie sind noch nicht so weit fortgeschritten. Aber ich habe gehört, dass sie wirklich sicher sind" "Es ist gut. Es wäre manchmal schön, damit zu reisen" Ja, natürlich." i answered.

After we had traveled for 6 hours, we were at Brandenburg an der Havel. It was only 2 hours to Berlin. It was late, and we would arrive around 11-12 pm. Many fell asleep, but we tried to be awake before our arrive to the hotel.

When we finally arrived, we took a ride to our hotel. It located near Alexanderplaz. Even if it was very late, Berlin was still noicy and lively. When we arrived to our hotel after 10 minutes, we went straight to bed. "Gute Nacht David" said Marie, and i replied "Gute Nacht süß"

The next day, we woke up around 8 am. I asked Marie "So was möchtest du heute machen?" "Ich weiß nicht, hier gibt es sicherlich viel zu tun" answered Maria. I said "Jetzt kommen die Nachrichten. Höre ihnen zuerst zu." The morning news came. It said "Der österreichisch-ungaridche Prinz Franz Ferdinand wurde in Sarajevo ermordet. Gavrilo Princip, ein serbischer Extremist, wure nach dem Mord an Franz Ferdinand festgenommen. Danach erklärten die Österreich-Ungarn Serbien den Krieg, und Russland und Frankreich erklärten Österreich-Ungarn den Krieg, als es ein serbischer Verbündeter war. Deutschland erklärte dann Krieg gegen Russland, Serbien und Frankreich. Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren, ein großer Krieg hat begonnen. Kaiser Wilhelm bittet alle möglichen Männer in der Armee, einen dreifachen Betrag zu gewinnen." We both stared at each other for a moment. We were speechless. The great war had started, the one we feared about. I said to Marie "So, es hat begonnen. Ich glaube, ich muss mich für die Armee anmelden." "Nein! Bitte! Ich kann nicht dich verlieren!" Marie shouted to me. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, halte den Urlaub komplett. Ich werde erst gehen, wenn wir zu Hause sind." I comforted her. She said "Aber du gehst danach!" "Keine Sorge, ich komme lebend nach Hause." I tried still to comfort her. "Alle sagen darüber, bevor sie in ihre Gräber kamen!" she kept yelling at me. I said to her finally "Es ist jedoch meine Pflicht, in den Krieg zu ziehen und zu sterben, wenn ich es halte." She hugged me, and said "Bitte, sterben nicht." "Ich werde nicht." I said.

After we've spent 1 week in Berlin and did pretty much, we were heading back home. I was nervous about going to the war, but Marie was even more. She really didn't want to lose me, and i didnt of course want to die. But i believed we would win the war fast, and be home for at least christmas.

After an long train road, we finally came to Frankfurt, the 5th biggest city in Germany. I was the next morning going to enter the army, as an Feldwebel, because i had been in the army for longer than usual, and received the NCO rank. We spent our final night well, and the next morning i gave a goodbye to her. She said her farewell to me "Denk dran, komm intakt zurück!" "Ich komme!" I said.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the last part. Enjoy!

I was now heading to the enlisting service. When i finally arrived, i showed the quartermaster my military card, and he said "Klar! Gehe in den Bereich der Unteroffiziere. Recht. I answered "Klar! Danke!" I went now to the NCO's region. I would there be told that i belonged to the Infanterie-Regiment Nr. 174. We were about 2000, and i commanded an squad of 10 persons. Matthias was one of them, and it was great to see him fight there with me. I suprised him and said "Schön dich hier zu sehen! Ich denke ich bin deine Kommandant." "David! Gut zusammen zu kämpfen!" Matthias said suprisingly. "Ja. Wir üben 4 Tage, bis wir an die Front gehen." I said. We would train for 4 days, and after that enter the front. Matthias was an private, and would be armed with an rifle. I was meanwhile an NCO, so i would be equipped with an Reichsrevolver 1883 and binoculars. Of course everyone had more equipment, such as ammo pouches, shovel, backpack, water can etc.

After 3 days, it was our last day before going to the front. We were a bit nervous, because we knew that war is horrible. We were still ready to do our duty, and it was strictly forbidden to flee from the battle. Death would be sentenced of that. It was hard to get sleep for almost everyone, because of the tension.

When the morning came, the officers came and woked us up. Everyone got out of their beds, and put their uniforms and equipment on. After that, we would go to an line, and start marching. The enlisted men would be back in the line, meanwhile the officers would be in the front. Some high officers would even ride on their horses.

After we've marched for 1 hour, we came to our destination. The highest officer on the horse yelled "Achtung! Halt! Geht zu die Stellung!" We were ordered to go to our positions, and wait to the enemy to attack. This battle would be known as the battle of Flirey.

After waiting in the position for 20 minutes, it started. The enemy were attacking us with a huge amount of troops. Our officer shouted "Achtung! Feindliche truppen! Feuer!" We were now going to fire at the enemy. It was easy to see the enemy, because they were dressed blue and red, showing themselves as french troops. It was hard to hit the enemy, because they were still far away. When they got closer and closer, i started to fire my revolver. I killed 2 enemies, and needed to reload after 6 shots. I shouted "Gibt mir deckung, ich muss Nachladen!" Most of us had rifles, so they had easier to kill from long range.

After the attacked had been on for a while, the french troops saw the attack desperate. They started retreating to their defence line. Our officer shouted "Angreifen!" We made an counter-attack, and were attacking their positions. The enemy fired their rifles and machine guns, and i saw some fall beside me. I quickly ran into an pit, to take cover. From there, i fired at the enemy, and then reloaded. I heard alot of screaming, some were battle shouting soldiers, some were wounded soldiers. When i came out of the pit and decided to rush with the others, i saw that Matthias was dead. I became angry, and shouted as hard i could, and rushed at the enemy. We were pretty close to the enemy position, and we could run into their trench. I fired and killed another 2 enemies, and then, then it became quiet. We had already captured their line, and the rest of the enemy surrendered. I was glad i didn't die, but sad for when my friend did.

After we had cleaned the battleground and carried the corpses into graves, we started celebrating. We sang, drank, smoked, whatever we could do. I started writing to Marie, that we had won the battle, and that i was unharmed. I added that Matthias died, that would surely make Marie sad, because she knew him well too. I would ask the Lietuenant if i could go home. When he passed me i asked him "Herr Leutnant, wann kann ich Urlaub machen?" He answered "Nach dem nächsten Kampf, wenn du gut kämpfst!" I answered "Klar! Ich werde meine beste, herr Leutnant!" I could go after the next battle, if i fought well. We would attack the enemy positions the next morning, at 6 am. We went for sleep, and waited till we were woken upp.

When the early morning came, we were woken up at 5.30 am. We got ourselves ready, and we needed to be quiet, because this were an suprise attack. It was still dark, and we would cirkle the open field through the dence forest, so the enemy couldn't notice us.

When we were ordered to attack, we sneaked over the trench and sneaked through the forest. When we were near the enemy trench, we lied down and crawled forward, extremely quiet. Some threw there grenades before entering, and when there came the big boom, the enemies woke immediately up, and noticed they were suprise attacked. We then entered their trench with force, and an close combat occured. Because the enemy were completely suprised, they weren't ready, and we had huge superiority. We won the battle in half an hour, and the enemy had big casualty rate, meanwhile we had a low one.

After the battle we did the same again. Cleaned the battle, toon prisoners, celebrated. Now i would ask permission for holiday of the Lieutenant, and he agreed. He even awarded me with the Iron Cross 1st class, and i was very happy. I could go home now and show Marie my decoration! He told that i travel with the injured at 10 am. I would be home late the same day.

When the truck left, i gave my last goodbye to the front. We had great 2 victories, but the casualty rate was high, higher for the enemy. I wouldn't want to experience war again, because as said, its horrible.

After an long travel, i came finally home. I knocked at my house door, and Marie showed up. She was overjoyed, because she expected she wouldn't see me ever again. She said with joy "Du bist hier! Ich war so besorgt! Geh nicht mehr hin!" I smiled and said to her "Ja, ich bin hier. Und siehe, nach zwei Siegen wurde ich mit einem eisernen Kreuz belohnt!" She responded "Schön, du bist mein Held!" After that i went inside, and continued my everyday life. I told her about Matthias, and she were sad, but happy that i was atleast home. I said to her my own motto i've made "Wenn wir verlieren, können wir nicht sind andere als deprimiert."


End file.
